Super Smash Bros Z
by slasher9402
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza are invited to the 4th annual Smash Bros Tournament! Oh, what can go wrong? Takes place after Cell Games. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Newest Invitees

**Hi, everyone! Russian Bear here, bringing you my first fanfic! Yay. Anyway, here you go! P.S.- This takes place after the Cell Games.**

 **Other World- King Kai's Planet**

Goku was training with multiple ton weights on each of his limbs, training intensely, when he was suddenly interrupted by King Kai with news.

King Kai- Goku! You've gotten a letter!

Goku- Huh? A letter...?

King Kai- Yeah! It is from a being named Master Hand! He has invited you to the annual Smash Brothers Tournament, where people from other universes fight to see who's the best!

Goku- Oh wow! That sounds fun... *scratches head* but how will i get there? With being dead and all...

King Kai- Via the portal this letter came from!

King Kai then pointed out a circular blueish thing floating about an inch from the ground.

Goku- Oh, alright! So how long should I be away?

King Kai- About a year, I suppose.

Goku- Well, no offense, but I have nothing to look forward to here, so this should be fun.

Goku then walks up to the portal. Before he steps through, he turns around and speaks.

Goku- Wish me luck, King Kai! See you next year!

He then steps through, and the portal closes, not to be seen by King Kai again until next year.

King Kai- Good luck...

Bubbles then runs up and starts screeching.

King Kai- OH WILL YOU SHUT IT, BUBBLES!

 **Earth- Capsule Corp**

Vegeta was minding his own business, aka training in the gravity chamber at 400 times earth gravity. At Super Saiyan form. He was then interrupted by Bulma via giant screen in room.

Bulma- Hey Vegeta, come check this out!

Vegeta- *destroys last robot and looks at screen* What do you want, woman?!

Bulma- Just come see! It's important!

Vegeta- fine.

He then shut off the gravity chamber, opened the hatch and walked outside.

He was greeted by a blueish portal 20 yards in front of him and a running Bulma.

Bulma- Vegeta check this out.

She then showed him a letter.

Bulma- It says that you have been invited to the annual Smash Brothers Tournament.

Vegeta- Yes, I can read.

He then snags the paper from Bulma's hands and reads it all.

Vegeta- A tournament? Among mere mortals? Bah. These pathetic weaklings don't deserve my presence.

Bulma rolls her eyes.

Bulma- Guess I'll just throw this away then...

Vegeta then thinks this over.

Vegeta- Oh fine. I'll go, simply because I have nothing else to do around here other than train. But that's fun too. Anyway, where did this come from?

Bulma then points at the portal.

Bulma- That. Also, the tournament is a year long, so have fun.

Vegeta- I'll have want I want, woman! Anyway, I suppose I'll be going now.

He then walks up to the portal and steps through, and it then closes.

Bulma- *angered* Goodbye, love you too!

 **Other World- Hell**

Frieza was training in his final form, sending a flurry of punches, blasts and kicks literally everywhere.

When he decided to take a break (after a good few hours, maybe days) he went over to his resting area, but to be greeted by a portal and a letter, with a red symbol on the front.

Frieza- Ah, what is this?

He then reads the letter.

Frieza- "The Smash Brothers tournament", eh? Well, I might as well try it, being that I have nothing else to do. Plus, I would dearly love to see weakling mortals tremble at my feet!

He then breaks out in an evil laughter that will give most nightmares.

Frieza- Well, time to head out!

And, while chuckling evilly, he steps through the portal as it closes behind him.

 **Well, that was my first chapter! Tell me how you think via review, and be aware that this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh on any mistakes made. Thank you a lot, and keep on R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Smash

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, for some reason, fanfiction wasn't working on my computer for the past few days. But I'm here now, posting a new chapter! Yay. Anyway, don't want to keep you up here, so R &R!**

Goku then appeared in front of a large mansion, with beautiful plants and decor. As Goku was looking around, he saw that another portal appeared behind him, then another. Through the first of the new portals came Vegeta, Goku's half rival half friend-in-combat.

Vegeta: Well, Kakarot, I see you've made it here as well.

Goku: Oh, hi Vegeta! With you here, things should be even more fun! Hehehe.

Vegeta then rolled his eyes.

Vegeta: Now I can defeat you finally and take back my-

But, mid sentence, he was interrupted by the third invitee, coming through the third portal. Goku and Vegeta stared in confusion and hate as none other than Frieza (in his 1st form), space tyrrant and destroyer of most of the saiyan race, stepped through the portal.

Goku: Frieza!?

Vegeta: Frieza!?

Frieza: Y-you two!

There was a slight moment of silence for the three of them to think this through. But it was broken by the space tyrrant. He then pointed at the sky, beginning to charge a death ball.

Frieza: Oh, how long have I waited for this moment! To get revenge on you two monkeys! I will enjoy this!

Just when he was going to throw the death ball, it suddenly dissapeared when a certain giant white hand snapped his fingers.

Master Hand: Now, none of that right now, you can save that for the matches.

All three stared in awe at the floating glove, until Goku broke the silence.

Goku: You must be Master Hand! My name is Goku, and it is a pleasure to meet you, sir!

He then bowed respectfully to Master Hand.

Master Hand: Oh, please, the pleasure is mine. I see that you two came- Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, and Frieza, the universal space tyrrant.

Both Frieza and Vegeta had their arms crossed and were smirking.

Master Hand: Now, follow me. I will give you a tour, and show you your rooms. The welcoming ceremony will take place tomorrow. Now, follow me, please.

Both Goku and Vegeta began following, but Frieza remained still.

Frieza: And why should I take orders from you?

Master Hand stopped and turned around.

Master Hand: Well, I can always return you to hell-

Frieza: Oh, no! I'm fine, thank you!

Master Hand "smirked".

Master Hand: Then follow me.

He then showed the trio around the mansion- the dining hall, the training area, the main lobby, the ballroom, the hangout room, the arena, and other places. He then brought them to their rooms.

Master Hand: Oh, and for you two and Frieza, no fighting each other in the mansion. I've seen what you can do, and the mansion is definitely more vulnerable than Namek.

The trio all thought of Namek and how it was destroyed by Frieza.

Master Hand: Also, since you three are so powerful, your powers have been decreased by more than half, just to be fair to the other contestants.

Vegeta: So you're saying that we will be fighting weaklings?

Master Hand: Well, not all of us can destroy a planet with ease, you know.

Vegeta huphed and shrugged.

Vegeta: I guess not.

They went to Goku's room first.

Master Hand: You will be bunking with another person of the same gender, so if someone random comes through the door, it's most likely your roommate. Here is your room, Goku.

Master Hand then gave Goku a card.

Master Hand: Use this to get in your room. And nobody is allowed outside their rooms after 11:00pm. No later.

Goku: Alright! Thank you, Master Hand.

Goku then closed the door as he entered his room.

They then went to Vegeta's room.

Master Hand gave him the card.

Vegeta asked for one thing.

Vegeta: Master Hand, all that I ask for is access to train in the gravity chamber with no restrictions to my power.

Master Hand: Whatever you want, Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at his title, entered the room and closed the door.

And finally, Frieza's room.

Master Hand gave him the card.

Frieza said nothing. He just entered the room and closed the door.

Master Hand then made his way to his office and began his work as the smashers soon fell asleep.

Goku lied down on his bed, thinking of his family, when the door opened. He looked up and saw a man with a white robe and a red band around his hand.

Goku: Umm, hi there.

Man: Greetings. You must be Son Goku. Pleased to finally meet you.

Goku: What is your name, sir?

Man: Ryu. No need for formalities.

Goku: Oh, alright. *Yawn* Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!

Ryu: Goodnight.

Ryu then turned the lights off and they fell into a deep sleep. (Both in their own beds, obviously)

Vegeta was standing out on the balcony, looking at the millions of stars, when the door opened.

A blue wolf-man looking thing entered and closed the door behind him.

Wolf-Man: Ah, the one and only Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around.

Vegeta: And you are...?

Lucario: Lucario. I am a creature known as a pokemon. And a powerful one at that.

Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: We'll see about that.

The two of them remained silent for the rest of the night. Lucario went to sleep and Vegeta stayed awake, staring at the stars outside.

Frieza was meditating in his room, floating in mid air, when he was pulled back into the real world by the opening of a door.

Frieza turned around to see a white and purple creature, about 6 feet tall, walk into the room.

Creature: Space tyrrant.

Frieza looked at his roomate with menacing eyes.

Frieza: And who are you to talk to your superiors that way?

Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. A genetic pokemon. Which is a creature of immense power.

Frieza chuckled.

Frieza: Yeah, right. We'll see about that. Oh, and what pretty colors you have. To bad I must defeat you soon.

The two roommates remained silent. Both of them slept with one eye open, just in case if one tried to do something tricky.

The next morning, Goku woke up to the sun shining through the window. He then yawned and got up. His stomach rumbled, which was enough to wake a sleeping Ryu.

Goku: Sorry about that, heheheh. I can just work up an appitite really fast.

Ryu then got up.

Ryu: That's fine. I'm actually a little hungry too.

The pair then walked to the dining hall and were greeted by other smashers eating away.

Goku and Ryu walked to the table that a lone Vegeta was at.

Goku: Morning, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakarot. Who's your friend?

Goku: Oh, this is Ryu. Ryu, meet Vegeta.

Ryu: Ah, the proud prince, Vegeta. Welcome to smash.

Vegeta ignored Ryu's greeting.

Vegeta: Where's the food.

Ryu showed them both the food section. And to say the least, the two saiyans ate a lot. Like bowls stacked upon bowls. When they were done, there were three four-feet-high towers of bowls. The other smashers watched in awe.

Goku: That hit the spot!

Vegeta: Definitely.

Ryu had no words. He himself was the greatest eater until now. His food-crown stolen by a couple of saiyans.

But the awe was destroyed when the cold aura of Frieza walked into the dining hall. All the smashers looked away in fear. The only ones who didn't were Goku, Vegeta, Ryu, Mewtwo, Lucario, and a few others. Frieza then sat at an empty table with his food and ate.

Goku and Vegeta stared at him with so much hate, the whole room could feel it. And Frieza returned it with the same glare. But Frieza's glare was broken when the Dark King, Ganondorf sat across from him. Some smashers began to whisper, and others stared in fear.

Ganondorf: Welcome, Frieza. It's a pleasure to have you here.

Frieza: And you are?

Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf, God of Darkness.

Frieza stared for a moment. Then began to chuckle. He turned on his Scouter

Frieza: You, a god? Don't humor me. You're power level is barely over 50,000. Which is bad in my mind.

The croud gasped. Noone dared to disrespect Ganondorf. Not even Master Hand.

Ganondorf: Y-you dare disrepect me! I will make you plea for mercy at my feet, little one!

Frieza: Well, if you want me to be bigger, then I'll do so.

He then went to his second form.

Frieza: Or how about my third form?

He went to his third form.

Frieza: OR MAYBE, I CAN GO TO MY FOURTH FORM?! IT MAY BE SMALL, BUT IT WELL SURPASSES YOU!

He then went to his fourth form, with caused Ganondorf to stumble back onto his back.

Ganondorf stared in fear, as so did the rest of the smashers.

Goku: Frieza, stop. Or else I'll make you.

Frieza well remembered what happened that night. Defeated by a super saiyan. Cut in half. Then, on Earth, cut into a bunch of pieces then blown away. He will not let that happen again. Not today.

Frieza then went back to his base form.

Frieza: Now learn to respect your supperiors. Or else you might be flattened on the ground.

Ganondorf looked in anger at the tyrrant.

Ganondorf: Oh, you wait. I will surely defeat you...

All the smashers went to the main auditorium for the welcoming ceremony.

Master Hand: Today, we welcome three special guests. Even though I'm sure most of us have seen these three...

He then "looked" at Ganondorf, who's arms were crossed.

Master Hand: But we need to show some respect. Here are Goku...

Goku then walked out, waving. A lot of the audience clapped their hands.

Master Hand: Vegeta...

About half of the audience clapped.

Master Hand: And Frieza.

Noone clapped. Not even a peep. You can hear a pin drop in here.

Master Hand: Give these three a warm welcome to the smash community!

Every one clapped and cheered.

Master Hand: The tournament will begin at 5:00pm today. So get ready!

All the smashers then began their greetings with two of the three. Frieza flew out of the auditorium and walked outside.

Goku met various smashers. Such as the Mario Bros + Peach, Link, Zelda, Marth, Kirby, Meta-Knight, King Dedede, and many more. People of all sizes and shapes welcomed Goku to smash. Vegeta was welcomed by few. Only ones nice enough to do so.

Vegeta and Goku then walked out of the auditorium.

Vegeta: Why, everyone just loves you, don't they, Kakarot?

Goku: Why, is Vegeta jealous?

Vegeta took this offensively.

Vegeta: Don't mock me, you fool!

Goku: Hey, hey! I was just joking! Geez.

Vegeta calmed down. He pulled out a capsule.

Vegeta: I'll go and train now.

Goku: Wait. Can I train with you?

Vegeta then thought this through.

Vegeta: Alright, fine.

The two then walked outside, and Vegeta pushed the top of the capsule and threw it a good 20-30 meters ahead of him.

Suddenly, a Gravity Training Chamber appeared in front of them. The duo entered and didn't come out until the tournament began.

 **Whew! For me, that is long. For you, that is about 5-10 minutes XD. Anyway, Ganon got roasted by Frieza in his own, unique way (lol). But anyway, I put the dbz squad's power down because I dont think mario can handle a regular Goku, especially after the Cell Games. So, tell me what you think! R &R and I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Tournament Begin!

**Hi evryone! I said I'd update soon, so here you go!**

Goku and Vegeta were training intensely outside the smash mansion in the gravity chamber at 300 times earth gravity. After a good 2 hours of training, the duo shut down the gravity chamber and exited, welcomed outside by Ryu.

Ryu: Had fun training?

Goku: Yeah! I'm sure I'll be ready for the tournament tomorrow.

Ryu: Well, before you go and ready for the tournament, let me tell you the rules.

Goku: Ok. I'm sure we'll listen, right Vegeta?

Vegeta just glared at Goku and replied shortly.

Vegeta: Why not.

Ryu then led them inside and into the break room, where Captain Falcon, Ness, and Wario were playing a video game on the Gamecube. The trio sat at a table as Ryu began explaining.

Ryu: So, there are 2 main fighting types- Stock and Time. In stock, you have various... "lives" shall I say, and if you run out of lives, you lose. You lose lives by falling into the abyss, or getting knocked too far off the map. Last one standing wins. In time, you must get points via knocking people off the map in a limited ammount of time. The person with the most points wins. Also, sometimes items are turned off, sometimes on, but one item remains the same. There is something called a smash ball, which you can use to perform a super attack when you break it. Your super attack can be any high damage attack that you get to chose. But you can only pick one from here on out, or atleast until the next tournament, so chose wisely. That pretty much covers it.

Goku thought what he just heard through and instantly knew what his super attack would be, as so did Vegeta.

Goku: Ok! Sounds fun! I can't wait.

Suddenly Goku's stomach made the loudest rumbling noise a stomach can make. It even startled a game playing Captain Falcon.

Goku: Hehehe, I could go for some food now.

Vegeta: I as well.

Ryu: Well, let's head to the dining hall and eat.

As the trio exited into the outer hallway, Goku noticed Frieza leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Goku: _He must have been listening for the rules. To cocky to ask I guess._

The three fighters then arived at the dining hall. And, as usual, the three began to eat and the bowls piled up, even higher than this morning's towers.

After the feast, the three then headed to the arena where the tournament will take place. Master Hand then floated up to the smashers.

Master Hand: Good evening, smashers. I'm sure you are all looking forward to this tournament, but first I must tell you who you will be fighting. So, here you go.

Suddenly, at the snap of Master Hand's fingers, a giant board appeared with who is fighting who. When Goku read it through, he saw that he was in the first match, and was against Link, Captain Falcon, and Megaman.

Master Hand: All fighters will report to the pre-match area. Smashers may watch the matches on TVs around the mansion.

The pre-match area was where the smashers will go to then be loaded onto the map. The smashers then made their way to the pre-match area.

Goku prepared by sending a flurry of punches into the air while they were being loaded. When we was prepared, he was tapped on his back by Megaman.

Megaman: Good luck, Goku.

Goku: Thanks, Megaman.

Megaman: Please, call me Rock.

Megaman smiled childishly, and Goku smiled back. But then the loading process was finished and Goku quit the smile and got serious. His first smash stock match. This should be fun.

Goku: _Time to make a good impression._

The doors opened to the map and the fighters were loaded on. Goku and the others got into their fighting stance, when the announcer (Master Hand) yelled-

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

In front of Goku was Link, who then charged toward Goku ready to attack. Goku blocked this attack and uppercutted Link up into the air. Rock was in front of him, and shot a plasma blast at him. Goku noticed that Captain Falcon was behind him, so he dodged the attack and the plasma blast hit Falcon right in the face. Now Goku went to offensive. He shot a ki blast at Megaman who blocked, but then Goku sprinted up and sent a flurry of punches at Rock's shield, breaking it. He turned around and saw link throw a bomb at Goku. He then rolled away from Rock and the bomb hit him, sending him into the air. Goku then appeared behind Link, but was blindsided by Falcon. Only a 12% hit though, so Goku was fine. He then ran up to Link, grabbed him and threw him at Falcon, who was hit back by links body. Goku then paid attention to Rock, who sent another plasma blast along with a sticky bomb and a razor disc. Goku dodged the plasma blast and the disc, but the sticky bomb stuck to his leg. He then ran up to Rock and put the bomb on him, which then exploded. While Rock was stunned, Goku gave him a hard kick to the neck, which knocked him off the map.

Goku: _1 stock down, many more to go._

While Goku was handling Rock, Link had knocked Falcon off. Both respawned with two stocks remaining each. Goku advanced on Link and hit him in the gut with a hard punch, which Link returned with a sword slash. Goku shot a ki blast at Link, which he dodged, but Goku appeared behind him and punched him so hard that it knocked him off the map's edge. As the battle goes on, the three other smashers resulted in teaming up on Goku, which resulted in him loosing a stock. Then suddenly, the multi-color smash ball appeared, floating in mid air. Goku knew it was the smash ball, so he hit it with a hard kick, which broke it.

Goku: Here we go! All three only have 1 stock left! Lets do this.

He then flew to the edge of the map and went Super Saiyan. He then put both hands in front of him.

Goku: Kame...

The other three smashers looked in fear.

Goku: Hame...

They looked for a hiding spot.

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

To late. Goku then sent a kamehameha wave which took out the three smashers, which made Goku the winner. He then exited the arena, and sat down in the recap room, which the TV shows the replay of the previous match. Link, Rock, and Falcon then sat by him, watching the replay.

When Goku got the smash ball at the end and launched his super attack, Rock spoke.

Rock: I've seen blasts before, but none like that. What is it?

Goku: Hmm? Oh, you mean my kamehameha wave?

All three smashers nodded.

Goku: Well, it is made of ki, an energy that is inside all living things. Ki can be in the form of flight, or blasts like the kamehameha. But that attack is extremely dangerous and an energy burner.

Link then looked at the TV and saw Goku transform.

Link: What is that transformation you made?

Goku: Well, only saiyans can do it. It's called super saiyan, which makes me more than twice as stong.

The three stared in awe.

Falcon: How are you so powerful?

Goku: Training. Training and dedication. Anyway, I'll go see how the others are doing. See ya!

He then left the recap room and went to his room and turned on the TV. He saw that Vegeta was fighting, and he was destroying the others. He was fighting Zelda, Marth, and Robin. At the end, Vegeta got the smash ball, went super saiyan and final flashed the group, blasting them off the map.

Goku: Wow, Vegeta isn't kidding!

A few matches went by, noone interesting, when it was Frieza and Ryu's turn.

Goku: Oh no... Hopefully Ryu does good.

And he did. He held up a good fight and got Frieza down to 2 stocks by himself. Ryu was at one, and the other two were already defeated. But (Final Form) Frieza got the smash ball.

Ryu was surely defeated.

Frieza held up a finger and created a death ball. A giant one at that. As big as the map.

Frieza: Good luck surviving this!

Frieza then threw down the deathball, which launched Ryu off the map.

Goku: Wow. Frieza's power definitely increased. I'll have to watch out for that.

He then walked into the dining hall, and ate peacefully. And, like always, the bowls stacked and stacked and stacked. When he was done, the stacks were 5 feet high. After his dinner, he walked to his room and was greeted by Ryu.

Goku: Hey Ryu.

Ryu: Hey.

Goku: Don't be down about Frieza. He's a tough guy to beat. I had to go super saiyan to beat him, and it was still hard then. So don't worry about it.

Ryu then looked up at Goku.

Ryu: Tomorrow, I will train with you in that hamber of yours.

Goku was flattered by the request.

Goku: But Vegeta and I train intensely, it may be to hard.

Ryu: I'm sure I'll be fine.

Goku: Alright, whatever you say. But we need rest.

Ryu: I can't agree more.

He then got up off the bed and turned off the lights.

Ryu: Goodnight.

Goku: Night!

 **So, the tournament begins and the DBZ squad shows their worth. Hopefully you enjoyed, and next chapter will focus on Vegeta, for this one focused on Goku, and the chapter after that will focus on Frieza. So, tell me what you think! And I'll update soon! R &R**


	4. Chapter 4: A Weird Invitation

**Hi everyone! I'm so so so so sorry about the extremely late update. But here I am with a new chapter! Yay! Anyway, here you go! Plus, this chapter focuses on Vegeta. Also, I've been forgetting the disclaimer. Sorry about that as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Dragon Ball Z.**

Vegeta woke up the morning after his first match to a meditating Lucario.

Lucario: Good morning, Vegeta.

Vegeta hopped out the bed and got his usual Saiyan armor on.

Vegeta: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

He then walked to the door and opened it, stopping to the Pokemon's next statement.

Lucario: You fought well yesterday.

Vegeta smirked proudly.

Vegeta: Didn't even break a sweat.

He then left his room and headed to the dining area, where he was greeted by Goku eating. I assume you know the quantity of Goku's breakfast. Vegeta then got some food and sat down next to his friendly rival.

Goku: *with a mouth full of food* Morning Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakarot. I see you've woke up early.

Goku: Well, what can I say, I'm excited!

Vegeta: What? For the next match? You can't seriously be this excited to fight these fools.

Goku: Hey! They put up a good fight against us.

Vegeta chuckled.

Vegeta: Right. Whatever you say.

The two saiyans then began to eat and after a while, finished.

Goku: Woo! That hit the spot! Anyway, I'm going to see who I will be up against.

Vegeta: I guess I'll follow.

They trekked through the mansion and made it to where the match board is. They read through the matches and found who they were up against, only to be disappointed.

Goku: Wow. We both have byes today? How disappointing.

Vegeta: I guess these weaklings wanted some spare time away from us. Cowards.

Goku: Well, I guess that gives us more time for us to train.

The duo then made their way outside where Link and Toon Link were training, trading sword blows. The sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Goku noticed this and decided to give Link his respects.

Goku: Hey, uh… Link! That was a great match yesterday!

Link turned his head toward Goku and replied.

Link: Thanks Goku! You too- HEY!

While Goku and Link were talking, Toon Link had swung his sword at his older counterpart, cutting off the tip off Link's hat.

Link: NO CHEAP SHOTS!

Toon Link smiled mischievously.

Toon Link: Sorry.

The two resumed their sword battle, while Goku and Vegeta stepped into the gravity chamber.

Vegeta: You can't be serious, Kakarot.

Goku: What?

Vegeta: The three of them combined couldn't handle you, let alone Elf boy over there.

Goku: Well, at least I have the respect and selflessness to give my respect.

Vegeta huffed.

Vegeta: A true saiyan never says such things to weaklings like him.

He then walked over to the control console, turned on the chamber to 200 times earth gravity and they started training.

After a few hours or so, the two concluded their training and exited the gravity chamber.

Goku: Whew! That was a good workout!

Vegeta: Yes, I suppose that was ok. Next time we are going to 400g's, got it?

Goku: Yep! Sounds good to me. But, um… what else should we do?

Vegeta: "We"? I'm honestly surprised I lasted this long with you without killing myself, Kakarot.

Goku: Hey! At least I'm not so self-absorbent!

Vegeta: Well I'm not the one getting all friendly with these pathetic beings!

The two stared at each other intensely, in fighting positions.

The two gave up after a while and went their separate ways. Goku heading to eat lunch and Vegeta left to wander the halls.

Vegeta was going to head to his room when his return was interrupted by the voice of none other than angel doppelganger, who was behind him, leaning against the hallway wall.

Dark Pit: Afternoon.

Vegeta stopped and turned around, looking at the dark angel.

Vegeta: What do you want?

Dark Pit hopped up from his leaning position and walked over to the prince.

Dark Pit: Oh, nothing. Just wanted to invite you to something.

Vegeta looked at Dark Pit strangely and curiously.

Vegeta: Yes? Go on.

Dark Pit crossed his arms and smirked.

Dark Pit: Well, I'm part of this little… "secret" group, I guess you can say, and you've been invited to join by our leader.

Vegeta looked on for a second.

Vegeta: And what exactly do I get in return?

Dark Pit's smirk faded instantly and he looked at Vegeta with slight irritation. So he started, in whisper (being secretive) to yell at the proud Saiyan.

Dark Pit: What do you get? You get to join! That's what!

Vegeta smirked slightly.

Vegeta: Well then, I decline.

Dark Pit looked stunned and frustrated.

Dark Pit: Y-you dare! You better be happy our leader even gave you the offer, fool!

Vegeta quit the smirk and held his hand in an upright position, (90 degrees- arm is the x axis and had is the y) about a foot from Dark Pit's face. He spoke in a calmed tone.

Vegeta: You better watch how you talk to me, or you may be missing an important organ.

A blue ki ball formed in front of Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta: Or maybe all of them.

Dark Pit looked on, with a face full of stun and fear. He then settled and crossed his arms.

Dark Pit: Fine. But if you think that you are going to get away with this, then you are wrong.

He then turned around and started walking down the hall, disappearing into the shadows of the mansion.

Vegeta: What nerve.

He continued walking down the hall. When he reached his room, he opened the door and headed in. It was pretty late, so he decided to go to sleep. After all, his second official match. Even if it was against these challengers. He slept peacefully until morning.

When he woke up, the smell of breakfast caused him to get up, put on his armor and walk out of the room, heading for the dining hall. When he entered, he saw that everyone was there, with Goku and Ryu sitting at one table, eating. Vegeta sat at that table after he had gotten his food.

Goku: Hey Vegeta! Did you see who you were up against yet?

Vegeta looked at his rival with curiosity.

Vegeta: No. Who is it?

Goku: I don't know, it's a mystery challenger. But it was rumored that it is someone we know.

Vegeta: Well, who do you think it is, Kakarot?

Goku then stared up at the roof, thinking.

Goku: Well, we'll just have to see.

After they finished eating, they headed to the match board. Vegeta's match was first. And it was about to start.

Goku: You better start heading toward the loading station and get ready, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Oh, I know how to take care of myself, Kakarot!

Goku: Ok, ok! Just saying.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to the station. After a while, the dock began floating to the map, which was the Boxing Ring from Punch Out. When the doors opened, the light of the sun blinded Vegeta for a slight moment. He then walked out of the station in a fighting position. When his eyes adjusted, he saw the challengers white cape flowing through the air behind him.

 **Alright! I bet you can guess who the new challenger is, but I won't say anything right now. Next chapter will concentrate on Frieza and what's going on with him. So, I've gotten a couple of questions in the comments, so I'll answer those-**

 **Q: Cool story! Think you can hint Resurrection F in this fic? -Guest**

 **A: I apologize, but no, I will not hint Resurrection F. Mainly because it is only right after the Cell Games, and I think it is too soon.**

 **Q: Awesome! Can you have Goku battle against one of the Kid Icarus characters? -Guest**

 **A: Of course! I'll be sure to have him battle against one of those characters in future chapters. Thank you for reading, and please oh please comment! I will answer your comments and I really appreciate what you think about my chapters! I'll never take this long to update, I promise. I just had stuff to do and places to be. But, anyway, thanks again, and keep on reading! See ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: What's Up, Frieza?

**Hi everyone. Sorry for my lateness, had something going on with the family. But anyway, here you go. This chapter focuses on Frieza. Disclaimer: I don't own the** _ **Super Smash Bros**_ **nor the** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **franchise.**

It was a dark night. Billions of stars shined in the brilliant sky. And looking up at them was none other than Frieza. Since he had nothing else to do, he stood, on the balcony outside his room, and counted the stars. He did so for a while until his eyes started to droop, so he reentered his room and slept.

The next morning came instantly, and with it rose Frieza. He left his room and headed to the dining hall to get breakfast, only to be welcomed by, well, noone. Noone was in the dining hall.

' _It must still be early for these worms,'_ thought Frieza, as he then left the dining hall, being that there wasn't any food being served at that time, and began making his way to the match board.

When he arived, he noticed that he had a match today later on against Palutena. Since the match was a whole 6 hours away (it was 6:00 in the morning at the time) he silently walked to the back of the Mansion and opened the backdoor into the garden area. This area was filled with plants of many sorts, organized into a beautiful way. Past the garden was about 50-100 yards of just grass, like a plain, and past that was the forest, and that's where Frieza was headed. With his arms crossed, he entered the forest and treked until he was in the center. At the center of the forest was a lake with clear, turquois water that reflected the sunlight that passed through the trees. Frieza walked up to it and stood about a yard away from it when he began meditating. He wasn't sitting on the ground, though, he was floating via ki. Of course he was a tyrant of war, but every now and then he would enjoy peace. This kind of peace. The breaze blowing the trees' limbs slightly, the birds chirping, the slight crunching of leaves behind him….

' _Wait a minute. That isn't normal.'_ Frieza then quickly spun around and pointed his finger at the object that was behind him. The approacher wasn't a person, no, but Pikachu. The little one had saw Frieza walk into the woods and just followed him.

He was also holding an apple.

"What do you want, rat?" demanded Frieza, his finger still pointed at the small figure, preparing a ki blast.

Pikachu was trembling slightly, but it was barely noticeable. He then pushed the apple towards Frieza, as if offering it to Frieza.

"And why would I want this?" He questioned.

The pikachu just stood there and seemed to have shrugged.

"Wrong answer," stated Frieza, as he shot a beam out of his finger right in front of the pikachu, causing the small pokemon to scurry away in fear.

Frieza chuckled, and began to resume his meditaion, but he then saw the apple lying on the ground.

' _Oh, why not. I am a little hungry after all…"_ remarked Frieza in his mind, as he picked up the apple and slowly ate it as he meditated.

A few hours went by, and the Smash Mansion was quite hectic. Some smashers were eating, others were beginning their matches, and two certain individuals were training in the gravity chamber. (This chapter takes place when last chapter was taking place.)

Frieza then decided to end is meditation session and headed back inside. Also, his match was about to start. When he arived at the loading station, Palutena was already there watching the match going on right now. It was Duck Hunt v. Dark Pit v. Captain Falcon, and at the moment Captain Falcon was in the lead. But in the end, Dark Pit had come back and won, while Falcon got 2nd and Duck Hunt got 3rd. Now it was time for Frieza's match. The doors opened to the loading platform, and both fighters entered. The platform then arived to the field, which was Pokemon Stadium 2. Both fighters prepared for their upcoming fight, as Palutena stood with her eyes closed, seeming to be praying or something, while Frieza stood in a power up position and began. As he powered up, small pebbles began to rise in the air, and when Frieza finished with a loud yell, the rocks flew in every direction and his power errupted, causing an invisible explosion that pushed Palutena back a few inches, causing her to put a brief end to her meditation.

' _Heh heh heh, this'll be easy,"_ stated Frieza in his mind, smiling evily.

"Good luck to you!" wished Palutena, getting into her fighting stance.

Frieza simply ignored the comment and got into his fighting stance.

The countdown began.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

Frieza started off by shooting 3 beams at the goddess, each of them she reflected with her shield right back to the tyrant. He dodged 2 of them with ease and reflected the third with 2 of his fingers.

' _Seems like projectiles won't help me much here,'_ though Frieza. _'Seems like I require a new tactic.'_

He then appeared behind Palutena and kicked her in the back of the head, causing her to fly forward a good few yards. While she was in midair, Frieza then shot multiple ki blasts, each hitting its mark, at Palutena. She recovered, and used speed to quickly attack Frieza. But before she realized she missed, Frieza had rolled behind her and grabbed her with his tail. After choking her for a few seconds, he then threw her up in the air and sent 3 ki blasts after her, all hitting.

Palutena was at 58% while Frieza was at 0%. Both at 3 stocks.

Palutena then hit the ground and recovered, planning out a new attack. She then used speed to fly up to Frieza. Frieza, expecting an attack, did the same thing as before, but he noticed that he had missed. He was suddenly struck by a wave of light, being that Palutena was actually behind him. Frieza then recovered and quickly glided towards the goddess and uppercutted her, causing her to fly up. While airborne, Frieza flew up above her, clenched his fists together as one and slammed down on her, causing her to hit the ground, bounce off and be sent into the left void. She respawned above and dove back into action. Virtually, the fight went basically the same. Frieza would lay a lot of blows on her, she would lay some hits on him, but all pretty much remained the same. Also, Palutena had lost another stock. But other than that, it remained the same.

That was until the Smash Ball appeared.

Both scurried to it, each laying hit after hit on it. Palutena then hit it with a ray of light, but it still didn't break, until Frieza hit it with a ki blast. _Then_ it broke.

He then flew up to the top of the map, laughed evily, and charged up a Death Ball. The ball was so large, that it was just about the size of the whole map. With his laugh that many had died hearing, he let down the Death Ball and watched it as it obliterated Palutena.

But, somehow, she had survived. Bareley though, being that she was at about 98%. She was breathing heavy, looking every direction, but she couldn't detect her foe.

She suddenly felt a tap on her back. Right when she turned, she was met with a hard backhanded slap from Frieza's right arm on her right cheek that sent Palutena flying with a broken jaw.

Frieza had won, without loosing a stock and at 69%.

When he had returned from the battlefield, he saw that Palutena was having her jaw checked by Dr. Mario, and was walked to the med bay. Frieza chuckled, but was approached by someone.

It was Dark Pit.

"That was a nice match there, Frieza," Dark Pit started.

"What do you want?" Frieza asked with a slightly disgusted facial expression.

"Well, I wanted to discuss something, but let's have a walk while we talk," smirked Dark Pit. Something was up with his eyes. They were more… _violet_ than usual. More like a void than normal eyes. But Frieza reluctantly followed, arms crossed and tail swirving about.

The two both were walking in a hallway where noone else was in sight.

"So, let's talk buisness," Dark Pit said.

"What type of buisness? Make it quick, or I might end you," threatened Frieza.

"Woah, it's alright. I'm not here to assassinate you. But I am here to offer you something."

"Offer me what?"

"Well, I'm part of this secretive group, and our leader has invited you to join."

"And why should I join?" Questioned Frieza.

"Because we said so!" Exclaimed Dark Pit.

"Well, I decline."

Frieza started walking off when Dark Pit began speaking again.

"If you do join our group, our master will give you the power to completely destroy Goku and Vegeta."

Frieza stopped. Of course, he didn't enjoy being controlled, but this was a deal he couldn't resist. He wanted total revenge on Goku for what he's done to him. And Frieza will have vengeance and reclaim his title as the most powerful being in the universe.

"Allow me to meet your master, then we'll talk."

Dark Pit's eyes lit up like a purple flame for a second, then returned to normal.

"Well, follow me…"

 **So, there's that chapter! Hope you liked it! Obviously, something suspicious is going on with Dark Pit and possibly a few others, but you'll find out more in the next few chapters. But other than that, thanks for reading and please, oh, PLEASE review this! I love answering any questions you have and receiving feedback on my story. Also, my apologies for the change in dialouge, I just felt like going formal. But other than that, thanks, and goodnight. Or goodday, idk.**


	6. I'm Deeply Sorry

**Hi everyone. I am sorry to say that until further notice, I will be abandoning this fic. My interest in both the Dragon Ball Z series and the Super Smash Bros. franchise has died down in the past few months. I am not putting it up for adoption though, because I may decide to continue this sometime in the future. I will be making more fanfictions, so stay tuned to my account. I hope you all understand, and I apologize for this. Thank you.**

 **-RussianBear**


End file.
